Hexagon: A Six Sided Epitome of Destiny
by SuzukiJirotto
Summary: Roku is your average swordsman. He has a dream: To become the strongest. His life is... set. But should a random sequence of mindbreaking events change the course of his nearby future? Thus, a blank page shall finally be written on.
1. Devastation

**HEXAGON: BEGINNING THE SELF**

Everything starts... with a small hexagon.  
All life is based and formed by this simple hexagon.  
It can be bent and shaped in any way one desires.  
Paths are chosen, destinies are formed and fates are decided.  
This plain hexagon has been the epitome of anything beheld in the world... of Rune-Midgard.

My life began... and ended with this seemingly shallow and unimportant geometric figure.  
Just what made this so special? Let us take a dip into the past. Back  
when everything began.

**"I... want to be the strongest."**

The story starts... on a small island. A child is seen right in the middle. A young boy. With determination in his face, he makes his way through a small bridge. Beyond the bridge, a large castle is beheld.

The boy seems to know what to do. He silently walks off the bridge and into the splendor of the castle.

Whatever taught here would be of tremendous use to a person with a set future. For one with a destiny about to be written, well, one has to live through it to find out...

**Two Years Later.**

"No! Let go of me!"  
"We will let go! Just promise us you'll join us!  
"Not a chance in oblivion!"  
"… Hit him."  
"ARGH!"  
"Now! Tell me! Join us?  
"Bastard."  
"Join us or perish!"  
"ARGH!"  
"Roku, Roku, Roku. Take it easy on yourself and say yes. What harm will joining us bring you?  
"I know what your group does! You people are nothing but dirty, cheating, worthless scum! You kidnappers think you're so great! OW!"

"You are NOT to make fun of the Nogaxeh! Give me that whip!"  
"ARGH! ARGH! NOO!"

**NOOO!**

With a big jolt, Roku woke up from his deep sleep. He looked at his hands with great exhaustment. "Not again…" he uttered. He got up from his limp position and looked around. All that was in sight was the safe interior of this room. He wasn't alone.

Lined up against the walls were dozens of bunk beds. With everyone asleep, the Izlude swordsman barracks was as silent as nothingness. So silent and still that suspicion started building up in Roku's head. This unfamiliar lull bothered him.

"Again?" A voice became audible from Roku's left.

Roku gave a small sigh as an answer. The other understood. He had been having these kinds of dreams for a long time now. He didn't know exactly why these dreams kept on recurring every night. The Gods were possibly trying to tell him something. Something of immense significance, which was probably why these wounds… Roku pulled up his shirt only to see the scars of the torture in his dream. The sight, which appeared night by night haunted him for the past few months.

"I don't understand this…" Roku lay back down to sleep.

It was early morning, a long while before sunrise. Roku, who was completely out of breath, had just finished his laps around Izlude.

He looked up at the sky. The sky… painted a dark blue hue, embedded with early morning stars and slightly tainted with the reddish orange glow of the sun, still below the horizon. Under his panting, Roku muttered under this very sky filled both with the essence of promise and loss, "Something… is coming."

His best friend Siegh, who was close by, faintly heard what Roku had just said. "What? What something?" Siegh said, trying to catch his breath because he too, ran his laps. It was too dark to see any distinction on Siegh's physical appearance.

"I can feel it. The sensation of anxiety gushes through my very veins like the great Mjolnir River. It is very close…"

"Roku, have those dreams… affected you or something? You're acting very strange." Siegh said with great concern.

After a small pause, Roku answered Siegh. "I… am fine. Sorry, Siegh. I just... felt something strange overcome me for a while."

"Oh, okay. Don't overwork yourself, Roku." Siegh set off for the training grounds.

'don't over work yourself, Roku.' How many times has Roku heard this sentece and not feel any better? Siegh... Thank you. He watched Siegh tiredly stumble across the road.

Roku sat down and saw the vast and beautiful ocean. This ocean was the pride of Izlude, as well as its fellow port city, Alberta. He watched the long stretch of deep blue extend until as far as he can see. The training grounds were in sight to his right. The rest of the tranquil community of Izlude lay behind him. Everything within mortal reach was certainly one to behold.

The sun was already up. Roku's appearance was now distinct. The early morning rays of sun lit up his messy red hair. The traditional swordsman outfit made him a typical sight among the rest of Rune-Midard.

Everything was perfect for Roku this morning. Perfect, though a bit contradictory to what was about to happen.

Anything can occur within a split second. Dreams can be made, supported or given up. Relationships can be created, saved or broken. Lives can be born, spared or destroyed. An island though, can't be easily molded, fortified or... sunken. As often as these occurences happen, none would expect an island to crack into pieces and sink. And as impossible as it sounds, it did happen. Right here in the serene island of Izlude.

A few of Roku's comrades, being watched over by the head swordsman, were still running their laps.  
Merchants were selling their goods. Job classes of all kinds paced here and there, usually stooping or crouching down to see one's wares. A couple of parties readying themselves for the journey to the outside world, stood near the town exit.

Then it came.

The the ground started to vibrate. A few people stopped dead and checked if they weren't just getting dizzy. Roku thought, "Wizard?"  
Slowly, the small vibration levelled up to a violent shake. The infrastructure started crumbling and cracking into pieces. This was when everyone stated to panic.

Uncoordinated, chaotic, disordered, anarchic bedlam befell the townspeople.  
As Roku tried making his way to the bridge, he saw the unexplainable terror on the people's faces as their homes were levelled and their families were separated by the wide fissures.

Though it happened too fast, Roku experienced it as though time slowed down in his consciouness. He had to have every single mind-wrenching second forcefully imprinted into his memory.

He saw streets splitting under a person or two, falling walls crushing some people who stayed to far from the safe, open parts, desperate people jumping out to sea to aviod the tragedy occuring in Izlude, the muddled thronging at the bridge and the unsystematic deluge of frantic people beating down the small port.

Then, the island started to sink. Down it went, flooding everything. As Roku tried hurdling the gorges, he took a look behind him and spotted the people, who were torrented by the strong waters below. He saw their screams for help, pleading to be salvaged by a kind soul... but no one came to their rescue.

"Why is this happening?" Roku repeated this sentence in his head. Then, a thought stuck him. "W-where is Siegh!" His best friend was somewhere in the Island of Izlude. He just didn't know exactly where. "S-Siegh! Siegh!" He cried out but to no avail; everyone's hysteric panicking was already too loud to bear.

Roku wasn't one of the luckier people who made it across the bridge before Izlude had subsided. He was nearing the bottlenecked bridge.  
CRACK. With a thunderous snap, the ground in front of him tore apart. He failed to stop and attempted to jump the gap.

Then a sense of fear and humiliation hit his chest and tried to suffocate him. How could he have tried to jump over a gap this broad? "No… Noooooooo!" He shouted as he plunged down. Down, into what felt like an abyss. Though fear had engulfed his psyche, a small conscious part of him was still together. He thought, 'How could a small crack have caused such a deep chasm? This isn't right…'

What was waiting for him at his landing?  
It was left to surprise him and change the entire course of his nearby future.

As for Izlude, not a single person alive will ever forget what happened to it that day.

**CHAPTER 1 - DEVASTATION  
END.**

HEXAGON: A SIX-SIDED EPITOME OF DESTINY


	2. Unfold

**BLUE AND WHITE**

"Hey, Wanna go outside?"  
"Me? Hmm... What will we do there?"  
"I dunno, maybe just hang around near the port."  
"You really want to go outside for that?"  
"Well, if it's not with you, then it won't be fun at all will it?"  
"... Siegh... Come on, then."  
"Outside?"  
"Yes. Outside."

**CHAPTER 2 - UNFOLD**

A loud, sickening thud echoed up and down, through the whole dark chasm.

Everything was black. Nothing could be seen. Roku helplessly floated though the complete darkness.

"What... what happened to me?" He thought. "Why can't I see anything? Wasn't I falling a while ago? I-"

"Proprius Resarcio."

"W-what? Who?"

"That is your name."

"N-no... That's not-"

"Yes, it is."

"What-"

"A fortnight ago, you were renamed. You are now labelled Proprius Resarcio."

"Labelled? What do you mean... labelled?"

"You can wake up now."

"Wait! What were you talking about? Why was I renamed?"

"Your life takes a sharp pivot toward a completely blank and mysterious page... Only yet to be written on."

Roku's first few seconds into consciousness began with with a thin, horizontal white line. Little by little, the line grew and portrayed a bright, blurry image. He still didn't understand what was his eyes were revealing to him.

The haziness soon took form.

Small but numerous circular lights, which eclipsed the strange rod-like instruments, were exposed all over the low ceiling. The strange devices that were situated beside him, loomed over the cold, hard surface he lay on.

Roku responded to his surroundings.  
He made an attempt to get up from his reclined position but a strong weight forcefully pinned his hands and feet down to the chilly, metallic bed.

"What... what is this? Where am I?" He started to panic. He thought "What am I doing here? A while ago I was falling and I... remember hitting the ground."

The reminiscence of the painful crash he had to endure at the bottom of the gorge entered his thoughts. A new emotion engulfed his consciousness. It was a strange mixture of fear and relief.

Roku thought in total hysteria, "Why am I alive? That collision with the ground should have killed me! And... what is this place!"

He remembered falling down with such a speed that could have made a person faint. The cold air swiftly rushed past him. Fright swallowed him up as his completely helpless body ramed into the dirty bottom. The last moments of awareness in Roku's surroundings ended with his body being driven down past the floor into a lower level of surface. He suffered every bone-cracking moment of the agonizing collision with the ground. The expression that rested on Roku's face was found to be an unexplainable terror.

A female's voice made itself perceptible to Roku's ears. "Oh, so you are awake."

His head, the only part of his body free to move around, glanced to the right. Her body was sihouetted by the intense luminescence.

"Proprius."

Roku's mind stopped working for a short while.

"Proprius Resarcio." He said. That was what he was "labelled" as.

"Why, yes. Hmm... first day into your new being and you can even hear what your consciousness doesn't. Very impressive."

She was mistaking him. He did not want to be called that strange name. He is Roku. That was the name given to him when his entire fate was decided. Supposedly, if his fate was even decided at all.

"My name is... Roku." He declared. "Not... Proprus... Resc..."

"Still a bit weak." The woman disappointedly said. "But that will have to do." She pressed something under the hard surface he lay on. "The metallic cuffs, pinning him down, split apart and gave him the freedom to move. "Get up."

Roku followed. He steadied his wobbling body. As he glanced around the room, he saw nothing but the platform he reclined on, the few rod-like things he noticed a while ago and the monotonous silvery sparkle of the walls, floors and ceiling. He looked at the woman and found out that she was only a young girl acolyte. She, who didn't seem to be any older than him, had beautiful brown hair, which hung down all over her extremely attractive appearance. Then, the most obvious question for the moment popped into his head.  
"W-where am I?"

She made an odd, amused smile. "Um... It was funny... in an morbid sort of way. Your body came crashing down through the top of our conference room! Your bones were all crushed, blood was splattered everywhere-" Roku's weakness returned. "and of course, your body was in a shape no one could... er, 'fix'." She had such a happy-go-lucky and bouncy way of talking. She paused and stared at the weird expression on Roku's face. "Well, no one but us."

"Us" She said. That most probably meant that there were other people here.  
Roku kept his body up with his hands, acting as pillars on the surface he lay on.

"I'll... or we'll, rather, explain later." She held her hands in a sort of spell-casting pose.

"Prodigium alieno!"

The moment the short incantation ended, a shining portal appeared on the hoary floor.

"Step in, please."

Roku didn't really know if he could trust her. Everything just seemed so damn suspicious. Izlude sinking, that big of a chasm, his being labelled like an insignificant laboratory rat and... his unexplained "resurrection" from apparent death. He thought, as he slowly walked toward the portal, that everything, which happened, ensued too fast for his consciouness to comprehend.

Another question entered his mind.

He turned around. "Uhh... excuse me, but who are you?" He didn't want to be rude and he didn't refer this exactly to her but to this whole place. There has to be more people here...  
He just wanted to know what was going on.

The girl's eyes were shadowed by the strong lights above. "Everything will be revealed to you soon enough."

She took a step forward and pushed his weak body into the warp portal.

Roku could do nothing but watch as his vision progressed from a falling state to a waving blur of light blue light and finally, total darkness.

"The beautiful silk sheet flows freely through the air, waving wherever the breeze guides it to."

**CHAPTER 2 - UNFOLD  
END.**


	3. Valiance: The Struggle

**INNER WELL**

"I... want to be the strongest."  
"Oh, you do?"  
"One day, I will be the stronget person in all of Rune-Midgard!"  
"Yes, I bet you will make a fine warrior someday."  
"I will be the one to lead the most powerful guild and the one destroy other guilds' emperiums!"  
"That's quite an ambition. Now, son... if you want to achieve that, you must promise mom one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"It is... that you finish your dinner and go straight to bed. Okay?"  
"Okay, mom."  
"'I... want to be the strongest.' Young Roku sounds so much like you... darling."  
**END.**

**CHAPTER 3 - VALIANCE: THE STRUGGLE**

For a while, which seemed like a whole eon, Roku waited in the soundless blackout. He didn't know what to think anymore. Everything that happened was too crazy to believe.

Finally, a slightly distorted voice roared in the dark room. It sounded like that girl acolyte's.

"Are you ready?" She asked.  
Roku didn't know what to answer. 

"R-ready? For what?"

"Oh, you'll see. Now... setting gate open and... there. Good luck, Proprius!" Then it ended.

All at once, lights with the same intensity as the ones before bursted into life all over Roku. His eyes, being used to the darkness, strained to see the things around him: the same uniformity of color. Except this room had a large opening gate on one side, and a higher ceiling.

Roku's eyes concentrated on the strange-looking gate that stood so menacingly over him. It was still opening like some unknown force was slowly pushing it. The high-pitched screeching it made hurt his ears.

The gate had grayish pillars, which were engraved with many strange shapes. It made a massive arch right on top. The thick bars told him that it didn't want anything in... nor out. He unknowingly wondered what lay beyond it.

The noisy screeching halted. Then, he heard an odd grunting past the gate.

Then Roku felt there was an immensely dangerous monster in there and it was colossal.

He heard big footsteps. For a while, the stomping slightly shook the floor around him. After each gut-sinking stomp, Roku felt like he was about to faint. Why did these things happen to him? What was the reason of it all?

The big monster finally revealed itself to him. Roku felt his heart drop to his feet.

The girl's voice returned. "Proprius, meet the Baphomet. Baphomet, meet Proprius. Now, if you two would kindly fight to the death... that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much."

Baphomet? He was going to fight _the_ Baphomet? This was too extreme.

It brandished its scythe for a second then took a strike downward at Roku. Impending doom enveloped him. He had no chance. Baphomet was too strong. It was all going to end with this strike. Just one was enough to end Roku.

But He wasn't the kind of person to die without any sign of defense.  
Roku closed his eyes and quickly unsheathed his two-hand sword.

The ear-splitting sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the room. "It's over. He snapped my sword in half and drove his scythe right through me. I'm dead," He thought.  
Roku felt an intense vibration on his sword. "What's this shaking?"  
He opened his eyes.  
He saw that was warding off Baphomet's mighty assault.

Baphomet angrily tried pressing in the attack but Roku denied any signs of weakening. Exerting more effort, he redirected the swing of Baphomet's scthye to the right.

Roku was confused and awfully muddled by the situation. He could only guess why he had become so powerful.  
He had a thought of exactly what to do but he still felt like running for his life. This was the Baphomet. What difference would one defense make? Though, he knew better than any other amateur swordsman. Roku had to think up of something. He wasn't just going to blindly run around.

Roku looked up at Baphomet. The huge, threatening hooves, large arms that still gripped the crooked, wooden handle of a scythe, the big majestic horns that curled up over its head, and black eyes showed nothing but the desire to kill all hung over him like an unreleased guillotine.

As he tried circling the huge monster, Roku tightened the grip on his two-hand sword. He didn't know why he did this. He didn't even feel confident in at least facing the Baphomet. Some strange force just seemed to compel him to put up even the tiniest hint of reaction.  
Baphomet made the first move.

It swiftly raised its scythe and made another downward strike. Roku saw this coming.  
He managed a quick, large step to the left and just as the scythe split the ground to his right, Roku shot forward. "Aid me..." He muttered to his sword and threw a big number of lightning-fast slashes at Baphomet's bulky legs.  
It bellowed in pain. Roku was dumbfounded. He hurt the Baphomet? How could he have? His skills weren't enough.

It flung a fast strike at Roku. He wasn't quick enough to evade it. As the crescent-like weapon drew closer, He only handled a desperate, yet clumsy block with his two-hand sword. Another clang of metal on metal resounded around the room.

CRACK.

A small moment of silence fleeted by before the sound of shattering metal came. Then innumerable tiny clinkings of metallic shards were heard. Blood trickled down to the cold floor.

Roku took a moment to realize what had just happened.  
Then it came to him. As he held up the strangely lighter sword, he saw that Baphomet's big scythe, which went through his right shoulder, had cut through it. The millions of pieces of Roku's broken sword were scattered all over the floor around him.

He suddenly felt the severe throbbing of pain in his right shoulder. He looked down at the horrid wound Baphomet had made. It was splashed with a large dripping patch of blood.  
"Of course... It had to end sometime." Roku thought. "He's the Baphomet and I... am nothing but a normal swordsman."

Baphomet quickly and forcefully released its scythe from Roku's shoulder. Roku was slightly pulled forward. It positioned its weapon above its head for one last time. The scythe grazed the ceiling.

"It is over. I have done what I could." He said to himself. "Everything that happened to me today will stay a mystery..."

The monster's weapon threw the last attack. The scythe crashed downward.

"Death... feels very painful... and heavy. Why? Why doesn't everything fade away? I don't feel any lighter. I still feel... strong. Like I can still... fight."

Roku realized that he could still move his body. He wasn't feeling weak at all even after Baphomet's scythe had pierced his shoulder.

The weapon made another sharp thud on the ground.

Baphomet pulled up its scythe. There was a stunning silence.

Then Roku suddenly appeared on Baphomet's broad shoulder.  
He raised his halved sword and attempted a downward thrust at the monster's head.

Still, Baphomet was faster. Roku was hit with its rock-hard fist. He flew a distance away.

A last thud ended the battle. Roku was knocked out on the floor near the large gate. His blood made a small pool on the shiny silver floor.

"Its not about how much you deserve difficulty and pain. Its about how much you want to take the chance to win."

**CHAPTER 3 - VALIANCE: THE STRUGGLE  
END.**


End file.
